Happiness Found
by dreadlord789
Summary: The war has been won, Naruto is now Hokage, and he is married. His marriage is far from perfect though, and he has to deal with betrayal while finding comfort in the one woman who has never left his side. NaruxHina Lemon


**AN: Well hello everyone. I couldnt help but try my hand at one of the most popular pairings of the series, and so i decided to make a story that is believable. Well, at least as believable as it can be...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, so dont think i do, though if you want to contact Kishi and have him give me the rights i wouldnt complain**

**Warning: This story has a lemon, but i figure that most people would be at this point right now if it didnt...**

The sun rose up high in the sky shedding light over Konohagakure. It was two years after Naruto and Sasuke had managed to stop Obito in the 4th Great Shinobi War, and peace was brought to the Shinobi world. A little less than three months after that, Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage after Tsunade decided to step down and live the rest of her life in peace after she, "Got too old for this shit".

It was a year after that did Naruto get married with Tsunade herself performing the ceremony. Naruto's bride was one that no one was expecting, since she had never shown any interest in Naruto romantically before. This person is none other than one Haruno Sakura, his childhood crush and one of his first friends. The best man was the person who was his polar opposite in personality, and was the one who he fought the council tooth and nail to bring back to Konoha as a Shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke.

This marriage was strange in more ways than one. The first being that the two had been together for little more than three months before deciding to get married, and many were suspicious on how quick Sakura had been to accept Naruto's proposal. The next thing was that there was no honeymoon whatsoever, and even though Naruto stated that he didn't elope with his new wife because the village needed him more, it was clear that Sakura was the one reluctant to spend time with her new husband. The worst part was that Sasuke; the newly appointed ANBU Captain, was seen several times walking around and talking with the new Hokage's wife on more than simply a friendly note.

Naruto getting married was a major let down to many of the women in Konoha who wanted to marry the only son of the Yondaime Hokage and heir to the Namikaze clan. The news of his marriage was taken by one Hyuga Hinata especially hard, but knew that Naruto couldn't be with her even if he returned her confession from all those years back. It was her dream to merge the Hyuga clan and abolish the use of the Cage Bird Seal, and that dream was only possible so long as she was the clan head, so she couldn't marry anyone outside her clan to retain the position of heiress.

It would still be a few years until she would be able to actively pursue her dream as the clan head, so in the mean time she was chosen by the council to be the Rokudaime's assistant. It would have gone to Nara Shikamaru, but he was currently acting as ambassador to Sunagakure, and he didn't accept a transfer from that position. For some odd reason, Naruto also denied his new wife that position on the grounds of keeping his personal and professional lives separate, though there were some who were skeptical on his reasoning and suspected an ulterior motive.

Hinata though wasn't one to argue with a good deal, being able to spend every day with the man she loved, and so accepted the position immediately until she could lead her clan. The days working for the Hokage began to blur together for Hinata as Naruto struggled to continue to promote peace throughout the elemental nations, and even had plans to create a permanent international council between each nation and village.

It was on a typical morning that Hinata was walking quietly towards the Hokage tower to begin her duties as the Hokage's assistant. There was no one up this early in the morning with the exception of the Shinobi, who were too busy to stop for idle talk, so Hinata didn't have any conversation on her trip.

She walked into the office with a silent nod from the ANBU guards and entered the Hokage's office to find five Narutos scribbling away on large pieces of paper. It was early on that Naruto discovered that being Hokage meant dealing with mountains of paperwork, but to his eternal delight his Kage Bunshins made the paperwork disappear, in less than an hour.

Hinata learned quickly that whenever she came in the real Naruto would greet her so she would know who to address, but on this particular morning she wasn't greeted at all.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata almost whispered.

One the first day of her job she tried addressing Naruto as Hokage-sama, but he quickly made her promise to never call him that again.

One of the clones looked up. "Sorry Hinata-chan, boss isn't here. He got some… disturbing… news this morning and he is busy working off some steam."

Almost as if on cue a large shaking rocked the village, a testament to Naruto's power as a wielder of the Kyuubi's chakra. Only twice since becoming Hokage would Naruto become frustrated enough to take a few hours and visit an uninhabited mountain range and "blow off steam" in the form of reducing the landscape to rubble. He was always sure to pick a place that would be more beneficial leveled than left standing, the first time he created a path to Kumo from Konoha that cut the travel time by several days.

Hinata looked at the clones. "One of you, take me to him. I need to talk to him about something important."

The clones looked at each other, waiting for one of their brothers to move. One on the end finally spoke up. "Uhhh, sorry Hinata-chan, but boss told us that we are supposed to wait for him to get back. He can get pretty dangerous if we just suddenly appear and startle him."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "When I said it was important, I meant it was important. Now, you WILL take me to him, dangerous or not. I can take care of myself."

The clones looked around to each other until one of the clones on the end sighed and stood up. He walked over to Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder focusing chakra. He looked at Hinata and when she nodded he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto had long ago sent his ANBU around the elemental nations to mark landmarks with seals for the _Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thundergod Technique)_, a technique taught to him by his father while still an edo-tensi.

When they reappeared they were greeted by a huge chakra construct in the shape of the Kyuubi charging a monstrous _Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball)_ before launching it at a rather large mountain. The resulting explosion decimated the rock and there was nothing left but dust.

The Kage Bunshin shielded Hinata from the explosion, and when the dust settled they saw a concerned Naruto with a dissipating orange chakra cloak running towards them.

Naruto was livid with his clone's lack of foresight. "What are you doing out here!? I told you what I was doing! She could have gotten hurt!"

The clone broke out in a sweat. "B-B-But she t-t-told me to take her to you… She said it was i-important…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. My peoples' safety comes before anything else, important or not."

Naruto then dispelled his clone and turned to face his assistant lightening his features.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan. I didn't think my clones would be stupid enough to bring you here when he knew what I was doing. You aren't hurt are you?"

She smiled at his kind words. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Hokage-s-"

Naruto cut her off. "Hinata-chan, I told you a long time ago to not call me that. It just feels weird for you to use those kinds of honorifics, just please call me 'Naruto-kun' like you always do."

Hinata mentally kicked herself and turned her head down to look at the ground. "Sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted her chin up to look at him. "Hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to get snippy with you. I'm just having a really bad day right now."

Sadness flashed in the pale eyes. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed and turned around. He didn't answer for a few moments. "It's Sakura… she… she's pregnant."

"I don't get it, isn't that… well… isn't that a good thing?" Hinata asked confused.

Naruto turned around as a tear fell down his face. "Well normally yes, I would be ecstatic, but… it isn't mine…"

For some reason Hinata got angry with Naruto's response. "Naruto. I thought you of all people would be happy and take responsibility for your child."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Of course I would take responsibility! But… well… we haven't… _consummated_, our marriage yet…"

The message took a few moments to register, but when it did Hinata's face fell in shock. "Wait, so you mean that Sakura has been having an affair?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… and I know who it is… When she told me the news I could… smell Sasuke on her, she reeked of his scent… Sasuke has been having an affair with my wife, and now they are going to have a child together."

Naruto fell to his knees as the last words came out. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and his shoulders began to heave as he uncontrollably wept. A few seconds later he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Hinata pulled his face just below her head and placed her head on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her and let out the flood of emotions while she tried to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I really am. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve her. You deserve someone who really truly loves you, someone who will always be there for you. You deserve m-"

She stopped herself before she said something she would later regret; no matter how much she wanted to say it. The pair sat for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness, both silently wishing for the moment to never end, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

Naruto unwrapped his arms from his friend, lifted his head out from under hers, and stood back up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to his Hokage robes and hat, putting the uniform back on.

Still with his back to Hinata he began to talk. "Thank you Hinata-chan. It helps to have someone to talk to… but please don't tell anyone about this… at least until I handle it."

Hinata gritted her teeth in anger. "Hai."

Naruto sighed and walked back over, placing a hand on her shoulder before disappearing in a flash of yellow. They reappeared back in Naruto's office, scaring the crap out of the Kage Bunshin.

Naruto took a second to regain his composure. "So, Hinata-chan, what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

Hinata was taken aback by his sudden shift in personality. "Well, Taigakure has gotten back to us about your proposal for an international council. They have accepted. Now we have everyone on board to go ahead with your United Shinobi Nations."

Naruto grinned widely. "That's great! We have a lot of work to do now!"

The rest of the day went by quick enough, thanks to the fact that Naruto had gotten very adept at masking his emotions to not let them interfere with his position.

When the day was over Naruto let out an exacerbated sigh, and looked over to his equally tired assistant and friend. He stood up and stretched his neck, dispelled his clones and braced for the recoil from their combined experiences.

Hinata stood up and looked to her Hokage. "Hey Naruto-kun… would you want to… uh, go get something to eat before you go back home?"

Naruto's face brightened up. "Sure thing, you lead the way."

The pair went to Naruto's favorite place, Ichirakus ramen stand. The establishment had boomed ever since it became public knowledge that the Hokage frequently visited the humble stand. The stand itself was replaced by a tri-floored building to accommodate the new influx of customers, but there was always a private room available for their number one customer. Naruto however usually chose to eat with everyone to talk to the citizens of Konoha, the very people who had come to accept and love their Hokage. This, however, was not one of those occasions, and instead chose to eat in private with his friend.

Hinata and Naruto talked about their younger years and some of the missions they did as new Shinobi, and reminisced on all the good times they had. Hinata had never gotten tired of hearing about Naruto's missions, especially the one in Wave. She was always mesmerized by his bravery and his devotion to the village. His life was filled with freedom and excitement, a polar opposite to Hinata's life of living in the shadow of Neji and Hanabi.

Leaving the ramen restaurant they would usually part ways as their homes were on opposite sides of the village, but Naruto still didn't feel right about returning to his wife.

Naruto turned to face his friend. "Hey, uh Hinata… mind if I uh… stay at the Hyuga compound tonight? I don't really feel ready to face this whole situation yet…"

If Hinata was shocked her face didn't show it. "I will have to ask my father but given your position I don't think he will have a problem with this… especially given your… _situation_."

Relief washed over Naruto. "Thank you… you really don't know how much of a help this is."

They walked back to the compound slowly, talking about the academy of all things.

Naruto remembered the shy young girl who was more often than not a shade of bright pink.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "You know, I actually knew you liked me the whole time right? I actually thought that all your blushing was rather cute, and really liked you too. It made me happy that someone really cared about me."

Hinata stopped walking. "You did!? But you never even showed the slightest bit of interest! That's almost cruel!"

Naruto turned around and scratched his head. "Sorry Hinata, but I never really _could_. The whole village hated me up until the Chunnin exams, and I couldn't just drag you into that mess. After the Chunnin exams you were still in hot water with your clan about possibly being disowned as heiress, so I couldn't do anything to provoke the situation any further. Then I went out with Jiraiya to train, and when I got back I had to go hunt the Akatsuki, so I couldn't go ahead and give them another person to target in order to get to me. Then there was the war against Madara and Obito, and after that I became Hokage… and we both know that you still have your dream about changing your clan."

Hinata was listening intently as he talked, but one thing caught her attention. Sure he said that he at one time shared the same interest in Hinata that she had in him, but he never said that the interest ever _stopped_. She couldn't help but wonder if he intentionally left _that_ little fact out.

She started walking in silence leaving Naruto back where they stopped. He thought he made her angry, so he walked a little behind her in silence. They reached the Hyuga compound and the guard nodded to Hinata as she passed, and was surprised when Naruto came walking behind her, though he didn't say anything as they passed.

They made their way through the compound to Hiashi's office, avoiding many of the people, and entered quickly. Hiashi was reading over the council's latest requests about limiting the number of branch members that were allowed to become Shinobi, one that he was always sure to strike down.

Hinata stepped forward and cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Hello father, how are you this evening?"

Hiashi didn't look up from his reading, a clear sign he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Fine Hinata. What brings you to my office tonight?"

Naruto took this as a signal and stepped forward. "I would be the reason for the intrusion Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi recognized the voice and looked up, taking off his glasses. "Good evening Hokage-sama. Please forgive my curtness earlier, but I have had a most unpleasant evening and wasn't expecting you tonight."

Naruto chuckled. "Nonsense Hiashi-sama. I may be Hokage but I am in your home and will act as any guest should. I must apologize for my sudden intrusion but I have a request of you Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow and nodded towards the blonde, signaling him to elaborate.

"You see, I have been placed in a situation where I no longer feel that I belong in my own home, and so tonight I humbly seek your hospitality for just tonight."

Hinata looked down at the ground, an action that did not go unnoticed by her father. Hiashi looked back to the Hokage and saw sadness in his eyes that Naruto was trying to unsuccessfully hide. Hiashi took great care to be informed of any credible rumors that involved the higher-ups in the village, so he was able to quickly piece together what situation Naruto was in. Hiashi was a very cunning man, and he knew when to capitalize on a situation such as this.

A smile formed on Hiashi's otherwise stoic face. "Of course Hokage-sama. You are most welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms in the main household as long as you need."

Naruto bowed in respect. "Thank you Hiashi-sama. Your generosity is appreciated more than you know. I promise that this will only be temporary, and I will remedy the situation before I become a burden on your family."

Hiashi waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense. It is my duty as a Shinobi of Konoha to support the Hokage whenever I am able to, so please feel free to spend as long as needed here. Now, you must be tired, so please cleanse yourself in one of our hot springs here within the compound. Hinata, why don't you go and show Hokage-sama to his room and then take him to the hot springs."

Hinata also bowed. "Of course father."

Hiashi watched as she led Naruto out of the room and down the hall from his office. He too got up and walked up to one of the Hyuga maids that were walking through the compound.

The woman bowed as Hiashi approached. "How may I be of service Hiashi-sama?"

He remained passive as he answered. "Hisaka, the Hokage will be staying with us tonight so make sure that the hot springs themselves are tidy and that there is no one else in them. I also want you to remove all towels from the hot springs immediately."

"Hai Hiashi-sama."

The woman walked away with a confused look on her face. The first request seemed normal enough, but the second request with the towels confused her. She shrugged it off and thought Hiashi would know best.

**_Meanwhile_**

Naruto was following Hinata down the hallways lost in his thoughts. The pair had went to the spare room that Naruto would be staying in first, and to his surprise, it was larger than his entire apartment, and better smelling too.

Hinata turned around. "I will have some clothes brought for you to use while yours are washed, but for now I guess I should take you to the baths."

Naruto nodded and followed Hinata out of the room. He began to think about the day's events. His mind eventually stopped on when he was crying into Hinata's shirt, and he suddenly realized how close he was to her chest. His face started getting warm and he turned to face the floor to hide his redness.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost ran into Hinata who had stopped in front of the entrance to the baths.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?"

He looked up and flashed a smile. "Sorry Hinata-chan, just thinking about some stuff. So is this the place?"

She looked down at the floor for a quick second to avoid his gaze. "Hai, just go on ahead. The baths are separated so you don't have to worry about anything like that."

Naruto nodded and walked through the doors. He entered a small changing room with small cubbies in the wall for clothes to be stored. He undressed and folded his clothes, storing them in a hole near the entrance. He looked around for a towel, but there didn't seem to be one anywhere.

'Huh, I guess they don't use towels here since they're all family or something… oh well.' thought Naruto.

He covered himself with a spare hand and walked through the room till he came to the door that lead out to the baths.

He went through the door and found a huge open space with a luxurious hot spring in the center. All around were outcroppings for people to sit on and dangle their feet in the water.

He looked around and found several faucets that he used to wash off the sweat and dirt that had accumulated during his "stress relief" session. He then strode over to the hot water and slowly lowered himself in.

'Oh God… this feels so good… I can't believe I don't go to the Konoha hot springs more often.'

Images of himself entering the public baths and immediately being attacked by the hordes of females, both civilian and Shinobi, flooded through his mind.

'Eh, on second thought… maybe I shouldn't…'

He slumped over so the water was up to his eyes and just let the warmth flood his body.

After a few minutes he channeled chakra to his feet, and stood on top of the water, sitting down in a meditation position. He began to clear his mind and relax his body, letting the steam keep his body warm while he cleared his troubled mind.

**_With Hinata_**

After Hinata left Naruto at the baths she walked the halls till she found one of the many branch members that acted as housekeepers. This particular housekeeper just happened to be the very same one that Hiashi had given the task of removing the towels.

"Good evening Hinata-sama. How may I be of service?"

Hinata smiled warmly. "I was wondering if you could acquire a change of male clothing for me. The Hokage is staying with us tonight and he needs a change of clothes for the evening."

The woman bowed. "Of course Hinata-sama. Does Hokage-sama require a towel as well?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Well, I would assume he would use one of the towels inside the baths would he not?"

The woman bowed again. "Hai, he would, but Hiashi-sama instructed me to remove all the towels from the baths before he entered. I assumed the purpose was to bring fresh towels to Hokage-sama so he would not be forced to use the same towels as the rest of the men."

Hinata nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I guess I will be needed a towel as well then. Thank you."

The maid left with a bow and returned a few minutes with what was requested. Hinata made her way back to the entrance to the baths, stopping outside the door. She knocked waiting for a response from the man inside, but there was only silence. She was about to leave to find a male branch member to bring the clothes to Naruto, but she felt a sudden flare of chakra coming from inside the baths.

Without any more thought she activated her Byakugan and burst into the room. She ran though the changing room and threw the door to the hot springs open. When she entered the wide open area she stopped dead in her tracks.

In the middle of the hot springs was a naked Naruto, sitting on top of the water and seemingly meditating. Hinata's Byakugan gave her no choice but see every detail of Naruto's body, and blood began to trickle down her nose. Naruto wasn't overly muscular, but he was a long shot from being considered scrawny. Years of training and fighting forced his body to change and become what every woman dreamed of at night. She let out an "Eeep" when her vision traveled down to his groin, and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to deactivate her Byakugan and look away. At least, until Naruto turned around when her heard a noise.

When Naruto looked over his shoulder he saw Hinata staring at him with her Byakugan active, and he knew exactly what that meant. He felt a bit violated, and he used one of his hands to cover himself as best he could.

"Hinata!? What the hell!"

This seemed to snap her out of her trance, and in embarrassment she deactivated her Dojutsu and went to take a step back, but she slipped and began falling backwards onto one of the sharper outcroppings. From the way she was falling she would have been impaled on the piercing rock. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw her slip, and in a flash he caught her fall and saved her from the impaling rock, letting her fall harmlessly onto himself.

When Hinata opened her eyes she was looking into a pair of deep blue eyes, and a split-second later she realized she was lying on top of the Hokage… who was still completely naked… while she was straddling his waist. She quickly tucked her head into the crook of his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. A million dirty thoughts ran through her mind and she made no move to get up off the person lying below her.

Naruto on the other hand was turning as red as a tomato from embarrassment. "Uh, Hinata-chan… could you get up please?...Hello? Hinata-chan?"

His words didn't seem to reach the woman on top of him. She was lost in fantasy land. Naruto sighed, and he was about to push Hinata up, but she suddenly lifted her head up to look once more at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I felt a surge of chakra and I thought you might be in danger so I ran in here."

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I was relaxing a bit too much and I guess I was unconsciously drawing in Senjutsu chakra. Now, are you ok? You almost went head first into a large rock."

She nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Good, I'm glad you're ok. Now, could you… uh… get up? I don't want someone walking in here and get the wrong idea-mmpff!"

Hinata's mind went blank as she crushed her lips into his. Here she was, laying on top her the man she loved, who so happened to be naked, and she wasn't about to let this unique opportunity pass her by.

She continued to kiss him roughly for the better part of a minute, but she began to grow concerned when he wasn't returning the kiss. When she broke it off she looked at him inquisitively.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Do you not want this? Is there something wrong with me?" Tears began forming in her eyes.

Naruto looked away from her face. "No, it's not that Hinata-chan… It's just that I'm still confused. I don't know if I should be doing this, I mean… I'm still technically married to Sak-"

Hinata put a finger to his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Shhhhhh. Don't finish that word. Please don't say that… that _slut's_ name. She is an idiot for betraying you, but I can't help but be happy she did. Now I get to have you all for myself."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'I can't believe my shy assistant had it in her to talk mean about someone, and since when did she get this confident?'

"But Hinata-chan, what about your dream? What about your position as heiress?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I'm tired of having to sacrifice my happiness for others. I just want to be happy, for once in my life I want to have what I want. You. If they don't let me be clan leader because of that then I don't give a damn anymore."

She once again began kissing him passionately, but this time after a few seconds he began returning the kiss. He brought his hands up sides and placed his hands on her back pulling her into him. She ran her hands up his arms and ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually Hinata ran her tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, expecting him to open his mouth. Unfortunately, due to his inexperience, he didn't, and so Hinata forced her tongue through Naruto's lips and into his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened from her action, but he made no move to stop her. They continued this way for several minutes each taking turns exploring each other's mouth, having to pause for a few seconds here or there to catch their breath.

When she began to feel something hard poke her thigh, Hinata sat up and, still straddling Naruto's waist, unzipped her jacket, throwing it off to the side. She giggled when Naruto began staring at her chest when her jacket was off. She then slowly, ever so slowly, took off her mesh shirt, which she also threw off to the side. What was left was a very small purple lacy bra holding back two very large breasts.

She then slowly began reaching her hands behind her back to slowly unhook the last piece of fabric on her chest. She enjoyed the sweet torture she was putting Naruto through, relishing in how much control she had over him.

Hinata smiled wickedly. "This is payback for all those years you made me wait Naruto-kun."

After what seemed like an eternity she finally unhooked the clasp and let the bra fall, freeing herself from its confines. Naruto was about to reach a hand up to touch them but Hinata stood up before he had the chance. He watched in fascination as she began walking over to the water seductively, swinging her hips back and forth, teasing the man still on the floor. Right before she reached the water she slowly pulled her pants and panties down, kicking them away before she went into the hot water, walking a few steps out towards the middle.

She turned around to face Naruto again with a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, hello there Hokage-sama, when did you get there? Would you like to join me in the water?"

Naruto didn't even process her attempt at some form of role-play, but nodded dumbly and walked into the water and made his way over to her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him down to deepen the kiss and increase the pleasure.

Hinata was driven by instinct and let Naruto hold her weight as she put her legs around his waist, unintentionally rubbing against his manhood. This action caused Naruto to moan in pleasure. Hinata delighted in being able to make Naruto make that sort of noise, and so she repeated the action, rubbing up and down on him while still passionately kissing hm.

Eventually Naruto couldn't take any more teasing, and walked them over to the edge. He placed Hinata on the side of the baths and unhooked her legs from around him simultaneously breaking the kiss, much to Hinata's displeasure.

She looked down at him. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

He grinned. "You teased me. Now I get to tease you."

She felt his mouth hover over her left breast, sucking on it lightly while his left hand played with her right. He lightly nibbled on her hardened nipple, and after a few seconds he switched breasts. When he was finished he began trailing kisses down her smooth stomach and continued down her thighs. He looked up at Hinata who had her eyes closed, relishing in the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto smiled and gently laid her down on her back while bringing her legs up over his shoulders so he was eye-level with her nether region.

He looked back up to Hinata, who still had her eyes closed. "W-Why did you s-stop Naruto-kun?"

That was all the permission he needed before he brought his face closer and breathed heavily on her opening. The strange sensation sent shivers up Hinata's spine, and she unconsciously closed her legs around Naruto's head. He chuckled lightly and brought his tongue out and licked her folds once, causing Hinata to buck her hips against his face. He held her hips down so she wouldn't thrash about, and continued on. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it, pushing him further into herself. His tongue reached deeper and deeper inside of her, taking note of the reaction she gave to each spot he hit. There was one reaction that he had been waiting for, and after a minute he found it when he hit a spot inside her. This spot drove her crazy and caused her to moan loudly, completely forgetting that at any moment someone could come in and catch them in the act.

She began to whimper. "Oh God… Naruto-kun… Deeper… Please…"

He complied, and began exploring her insides. After a few more minutes Hinata began to feel a pressure build up in her abdomen. The pressure kept building and building as Naruto kept up his ministrations, and it soon shot out, making Hinata see stars as a burning sensation ran through her being.

When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto wiping a fluid off his face, and her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!"

He looked up with a puzzled expression before chuckling slightly. "It's ok Hinata, I knew that would happen. You don't spend years with the biggest pervert in the entire Shinobi world without learning a few things. But the important thing is that we're even now."

He picked her up and had her straddle his lap facing him as he sat down on one of the outcroppings that was just below the water. They once again began kissing passionately, trying everything in their power to make the kiss deeper. After a few minutes they broke apart.

Naruto performed a few hand seals before he positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready Hinata-chan?"

She kissed him lightly. "I've been ready for this for a long time now."

He nodded before he slowly lowered her onto him. It was a tight enough fit, and Naruto began to question if he would even be able to enter her at all. Hinata began to show the same frustration; she wasn't going to let some stupid barrier inside her stop her from becoming one with the man she loved. She lifted herself up slammed down fully onto Naruto. She whimpered from pain and tears formed in her eyes as she tore herself on Naruto.

Naruto rubbed her back slowly, whispering sweet words into her ears trying to comfort her. After a minute, they pain gave way to pleasure, and she began to buck her hips against him. Naruto turned them around so she was the one sitting on the rock with him positioned over her. He started to thrust gently into her and gradually put more power into his thrusts. Hinata started to shudder at the pleasure rushing through her body, but she was in desperate need for more.

She brought her head closer to his ear and whispered. "Please Naruto faster, harder! I need you to take me!"

Naruto was taken aback by the once shy Hinata telling him to have his way with her, but soon smiled and happily obliged. He started to thrust rapidly into Hinata making her squirm under him as she vocalized her pleasure in a symphony of moans and screams.

Naruto wrapped his arms under Hinata's arms and held onto her shoulders from the back for support. Hinata had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and met his thrusts with her own, and she was soon lost in pleasure, unable to form coherent words and instead only let loose mumbles and grunts as a bit of drool made its way down her mouth. Naruto continued his thrusts with gusto, happy that only he could make the beautiful woman beneath him moan and thrash about the way she did. Hinata once again felt a pressure build up in her loins, and her vision began to fade white.

As the pressure reached almost unbearable levels she screamed out. "Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun! I-I-I'm al-al-almost THERE!"

Hinata arched her back as she climaxed, and Naruto felt her tighten around him to an almost painful level, sending him over the edge as well, forcing him to unload inside her.

He fell off her onto the rock as she snuggled up to his side. He draped his arm around her side and pulled her closer.

Naruto looked down to the beautiful woman he was holding in his arms. "Hinata-chan. I was wondering something."

She looked up to his eyes. "What is it?"

He looked down towards the water. "Well, I was wondering if… well… I wanted to know if you still loved me."

Hinata giggled and put her head back down on his chest. "I never stopped."

Naruto smiled and put his head on Hinata's, both of them drifting off to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Naruto whispered, "I love you too Hinata."

**END**

**Well, i hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, besides people who will comment on how much better other pairings are compared to this one. I dont wanna hear it. I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism though, so please dont hesitate to tell me how to make my writing better!**

**Thanks**


End file.
